op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinten Vector
Quinten is the local sleazeball and semi-corrupt investigator known to get the job done, but not without a price far worse that his high rates. They work through loopholes in the rules and run with even the slightest hint of weakness. Appearance General Appearance When not on duty, he wears a casual open coat suit with no tie to be seen. Quinten looks as bland as most of the citizens in Dawn Island- A bedhead styled puft of onyx hair, two black beads take up the peepers in his skull, and a light stubble covers his chin. However, he hides a pretty build body under his baggy exterior. Personality A man of business through and through who believes in dishing justice in his own way. Although he is very loyal to finish the job, he only does this in order to fill his pocket even more to feed his greed- Or so he makes others to believe. Deep below his facade of a 'bad cop' routine, lies a man truly trying to keep his name alive doing the only thing he had ever been good at. His strong resolve and will prevents most from prying into that though. Character Background This is where you would write about your character's history and what brought him or her to this point in their life where they wanted to adventure to the seas. Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod-controlled characters. These character backgrounds are meant to be updated thoroughly at the end of each event your character has been apart of. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # 'Rules are meant to be broken!' # 'Not my problem anymore-' # 'What did you say about my brother?!' Stat Points Abilities Rule Bender Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Long Range or Bust! Describe your fighting style—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.